


Thousand

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Drabble, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, POV Magnus Bane, Poor Alec, Sad Alec, Short, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is having nightmares after Jace left with Valentine, and the sound of Magnus’ voice is the only thing that can calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Alec jolted awake, sweat running down his back and his breathing irregular. His eyes were flickering around the room and Magnus tried his best to get them to focus on him. He put one hand on Alec’s shoulder and the other on his thigh, while whispering that all would be okay. 

“It was only a nightmare, Alexander. You’re safe.”

The shadowhunter began to calm down, closing his eyes while taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, Magnus could see how misty they were, the tears just waiting to leave his eyes. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this. All he ever wanted was for Alec to be happy, yet it seemed that was a rarity nowadays. 

“It was horrible, Magnus,” Alec whimpered. “They were torturing him, beating him senseless.”

“It’s not real, Alec,” Magnus reassured. “Only a nightmare.”

“But, it felt so real,” Alec whispered. “Besides, we don’t know what they’re doing to him. For all we know, he might already be dead,” he said, his voice steadier. 

Magnus frowned, knowing how much Alec must hurt, being unaware of his brother’s whereabouts. The nightmares had started once Jace left with Valentine, when the entire institute went hysteric. Alec tried his best to keep his cool and take charge, focusing on finding ways to get his brother home. Still, he fell short, letting all the fear and anxiety he was repressing during the day out at nighttime. Which meant the shadowhunter spent more time at Magnus’ place – something the warlock had no complaints with whatsoever – and though Magnus knew how to calm his boyfriend down, he felt bad for him. 

“Count with me, dear,” Magnus said, using his magic to create a sky of stars above them.

The shadowhunter placed his head on Magnus’ chest, feeling every heartbeat exit the warlock’s body and enter Alec’s, their hearts beating in unison. They watched the artificial stars for a while before Alec let out a quiet whisper. 

“One.”

Magnus waited a second, letting his eyes sway across the night sky he’d designed. “Two.”

“Three,” Alec said almost instantly, sighing soon after. 

Magnus knew he thought it to be ridiculous, counting the stars and all, but he could tell it helped. He continued counting, and so did Alec, while Magnus entwined their fingers, glancing at the boy’s face. He rarely counted the stars, at least not the stars in the sky. Why would he bother with that, when the ones sparkling in Alec’s eyes were so much more beautiful? 

He’d made a game of it, since Alec was both too stubborn to be the first to fall back asleep, as he was too tired to keep his eyes open for long. Magnus had no problem with this, and his goal was always to have the shadowhunter sleeping by one thousand. Sometimes, he was out before even reaching a hundred, other times, Magnus got the last word at eight hundred and seventy-two. But, tonight, his boyfriend seemed wearier than usually.

“Forty-six,” Alec’s voice was low and soft, more of a mumble. 

“Forty-seven,” Magnus whispered, waiting a moment, but there was no response. 

He smiled, closing his eyes as well, and holding Alec as close as possible. 

“Good night, Alexander,” he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before drifting off into slumber yet again.


End file.
